U.S.A. Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * General Garvey * Antagonists: * ** ** Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = The Headless Horseman | Writer2_1 = Phil Sturm | Penciler2_1 = Syd Shores | Inker2_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = Old legends stir up again in Sleepy Hollow when Hendrick Vermeer is strangled in front of his mad by what appears to be the spirit of the Headless Horseman. The following night, John Liberty reads about the Vermeer murder and remembers the man as his old college dean and decides to investigate it. He is visited by the spirit of Paul Revere who agrees to help him solve the mystery. The two ride Revere's ghost horse to Sleepy Holly. Spying on the Vermeer home, they overhear Vermeer's lawyer reading the deceased will to his nephew Peter and his maid. When Peter learns that the estate is to be split evenly, Peter becomes angry and storms out. Suspicious of Peter's outburst, Major Liberty and Revere follow after him. They trail him to a barn where moments later the Headless Horseman emerges. They catch the Horseman in the act of attempting to kill the late Hendrick's maid, and the ghost of Revere frightens off the faux spirit. They chase him to a nearby grave yard where Revere summons the spirits of deceased colonials to aid. Their appearance spooks the Horseman's steed and he is thrown from the horse. They beat the Horseman into submission revealing him to be none other than Peter Vermeer in a costume. Vermeer explains that he had killed his uncle in the hopes of getting his entire estate to pay off his gambling debts. Major Liberty turns him over to the authorities and he and Paul Revere ride off into the night. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Gretchen Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Oress's Horrible Plan | Writer3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = George Klein | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = Mobster Orrible Oress has come up with a plan: Planting exploding light bulbs all over the town of Middletown, he forces city officials to enforce a black out. While this is going on the chief of police sends Pat Murphy to investigate the crime by any means possible. This goes according to Oress's plans, and he sends his men out to commit a series of robberies. Putting on his guise of the Vagabond, Murphy hitches a ride on the roof of one of Oress's getaway cars. The car is spotted by detectives who follow after them as well. They are led to an abandoned windmill, and the two police officers charge their way inside to capture the crooks. However the officers find themselves outnumbered and are held at gun point until the Vagabond comes to their rescue and knocks out the thugs who caught them. The Vagabond sends the officers out to get reinforcements while he deals with Oress and his mob. The shifty tramp takes on the entire gang single handed, knocking all of Oress' men unconscious. On a one-on-one battle, the Vagabond proves to be the superior fighter against Oress, who ends up being thrown from atop the windmill and falls to his death just as the authorities arrive on the scene. While the police are shocked to find Oress' men defeated so easily, the Vagabond pays his leave with no need of thanks. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Monster Who Couldn't Be Stopped | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Klein | Inker4_1 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Don Stevens and his boy sidekick Rusty are visiting a local carnival where they are impressed by the show of strength by the seemingly primitive carnival strong man called Mango. However, Mango is a very smart man named Oldow, who uses this bit of fakery to earn a good living. However, as he and his manager are counting their daily earnings the full moon causes Oldow to transform into a bestial form. Choking his manager to death, Oldow goes on a rampage on the fair grounds, prompting Don and his boy side kick to change into their costumed identities of the Defender and Rusty. In their initial fight against the monster-man, Rusty in injured, causing the Defender to break the fight off and allow the monster to escape, but the hero vows to capture him. The following night the same carnival puts on a free show for the soldiers at Don's camp and Rusty convinces him to attend it. That night at the rise of the full moon, Oldow once more transforms into his monstrous form and goes on another rampage prompting the Defender and Rusty to go into action again. During this second fight, the Defender is knocked out, allowing the monster to capture Rusty and disappear into the night. Reviving, the Defender follows Oldow's foot prints to a cliff and prevents the man-monster from throwing his sidekick over the edge. The fight comes to a violent end when the Defender knocks Oldow off the edge sending the creature falling to his death on the jagged rocks below. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Quicker Than the Eye | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = Magician Paul North, of the All-Star Traveling Carnival, is informed by the owner of a threat made against the carnival by the owner of a rival, the Brite-Lite Carnival, who feels the All-Star propery is hogging all the most prosperous towns to set up business in. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Deadly Pixies | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker6_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Princess Alecia of Jugoslavia is kidnapped by the Pixies, an underground dwelling race. This prompts the king of Jugoslavia to enlist the aid of Rockman, who agrees to save the kings daughter and stop the Pixies from invading the surface world. While Rockman travels deep into the Earth in his rocket powered Mole-Ship, the king of the Pixies demands that Princess Alecia marry him and be his queen. However, before he can force Alecia through the ceremony, Rockman arrives and attacks the Pixies. The diminutive creatures vastly outnumber the hero and he is captured. They neglect to remove his radio transmitter and Rockman calls his fellow Abysmians for help. An army of Abysmian soldiers then invade the realm of the Pixies, freeing Rockman in the process. Seeing his empire crumbling and that the Abysmians stand to take the girl away from him, the king of the Pixies attempts to slay Alecia by dashing her with a giant rock. Rockman arrives and saves her and knocks the king out. With the Pixie army defeated, Rockman then places one of his people as the new Prime Minister of the Pixie people. He then returns Alecia to the surface to her grateful father. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Pixies ** Pixie King Other Characters: * * Unnamed Abysmians Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle7 = The Ambulance Racketeers | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Frank Giacoia | Inker7_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker7_2 = George Klein | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = Ambulance racketeer Mike Dolan pays a visit to Hillcrest Hospital where he demands that Doctor Norton, the hospital administrator, purchase his ambulances. When Norton refuses, Dolan then sets the hospital on fire. Witnessing Dolan escaping, Jack Frost goes into action, using his freezing powers to put out the blaze and come to the rescue of the hospital staff and patients. When the police arrive on the scene, they refuse to listen to Jack Frost's explanations and blame him for the fire, forcing the hero to flee the scene. Tracking Dolan back to his headquarters, he fights his way through his men and confronts Dolan face-to-face. When the hero freezes Dolan's gun, he flees the scene as the police arrive. Once more the authorities impede in Jack Frost's ability to capture Dolan, prompting the hero to put a barrier of ice between them before resuming his hunt. Learning from some nearby children that Dolan fled by car down Christopher Street, Jack Frost flies after him. Trailing the crook to a mountain pass, he fails to stop the car. Flying ahead, the hero then causes a tree to collapse which leads to Dolan getting into a fatal automobile accident, ending his threat. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Norton Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle8 = Unsolved Mysteries | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis8 = Three illustrated unsolved mysteries, involved the Musk Plant, Captain Kidd's gold, and the Unicorn, are featured. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle9 = Million-Dollar Robbery | Writer9_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler9_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker9_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis9 = An armored car is robbed on a mountain pass by a number of masked men who use sleeping gas. When the story reaches the offices of the Free Press newspaper editor Cupid "Kewpie" Cueball sends his best men, reporter Tom Power and photographer "Candid" Kenny Roberts to cover the story. They arrive at the scene of the crime where they see Detective Clancy Mullaney being given a hard time from bank owner J.P. Morgan, who is furious that one of his armored cars was robbed. Powers and Roberts find a discarded mask and glove used by the robbers and almost make away with it before the authorities can spot it. They are caught in the act by Mullaney and the trio agree to work together to solve the crime. They take the evidence to a police scientist who examines it and finds enough physical evidence to point to one man, a mobster named Muscle Moe. Knowing that Muscles is too stupid to commit such a complex crime, the trio deduce that Moe must be working for another man. Tracking Moe to his hideout, Powers, Roberts and Mullaney are held at gun point and are taken to Moe's leader, who turns out to be J.P. Morgan himself. Morgan explains that there was money to be made in crime. A fight soon breaks out and the two newspaper men and the detective easily outfight Morgan and his hired thugs, finding the hiding place where the stolen money was kept. With the caper wrapped up, Powers calls in his scoop to the Free Press. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Muscle Moe's gang Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}